


Confession is Good for the Soul

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: daily_deviant, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Done for the Nov. 2017 Daily Deviant prompt "corsets", Cardinal Snape gives Harry some much needed penance.May be offensive to religious sensibilities, so click with caution.





	Confession is Good for the Soul




End file.
